A Twist In Fate
by FallingOffClocktowers
Summary: The story of Twilight Princess through the view of a strong female Link. Will stick to the main plot with variation and side story. No OCs. No Romance. No Fanservice. Rated T for now because of language and violence.
1. Prologue

I felt a nudge at my side and groaned, smacking at the offending leg. I didn't want to wake up yet; the hay feels so very nice. Said leg and foot combination did not agree with me and continues to pester my sides.

"C'mon Link, you can't expect me to do all the work around here?"

I begrudgingly sat up and yawned, sleepily replying. "Aw, Fado, Epona and I already herded the goats back into the barn. What more is there for me to do?"

"We have to care for them too, I already brushed the things, you can feed them."

I groaned and shuffled my way down to the loft ladder and to the barn floor below, pulling scraps of hay with me. Fado climbed down after me and watched me with a raised brow as I fed the goats.

"There, that ain't so hard is it? Now we can go home and you can sleep in a real bed if you gotta nap so much." I gave him a light punch to the shoulder and he used his height advantage to ruffle my mess of hair.

"And get Illia to get all the dang hay out of your hair or the goats will be trying to eat it." He picked a blade of hay from my bangs and poked my nose with it before dropping it on the ground. He waved goodbye as he began to walk down the path back to the village, and I went over to Epona in the pasture.

I smiled at her as she whinnied and nuzzled my cheek. She plucked a stray chunk of hay from my hair as I ruffled her mane and climbed into the saddle. The boys still couldn't figure out how a girl as short as me could hop up into Epona's saddle so easily, but to me it was as natural as breathing. Epona had been with me since she was a foal and we understood each other completely. I suppose that's why I was the only one that wrangled the goats these days, Epona and I are much more efficient than just leading them on foot.

As Epona trotted down the path into Ordon, Illia called out to me and began to walk next to us. She gave Epona a hug and a sugar cube, spoiling her as usual.

"If you give her too many she might get lazy~"

"She gets too much exercise with you. The only time you aren't sleeping is when you're riding her."

"Hey that's not true! The kids bother me so much I never get a chance to nap."

She laughed at me as we entered the clearing in front of my treehouse. I dismounted from Epona and began to take off her saddle while Illia took off her bridle.

"Can I take her to the spring again? She deserves a good bath after a hard day of work."

"You know you don't have to ask. I swear you only talk to me for my horse."

"Well, the horse is an improvement." ,she laughed and led Epona through the trees towards the spring.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

I didn't get a reply from her retreating figure. I wasn't mad though. Illia and I were like sisters, and I always knew she didn't mean it when she teased me. I sighed and entrusted Epona to her, climbing up into my house and into bed. We had worked slightly later than usual and the kids weren't out bothering me for once, so there was nothing to interrupt my sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

OKAY originally this wasn't the full chapter, but after I got super awful writer's block i stopped writing. Recently I went back and saw the reviews and inspiration has returned. Sorry if I'm relying too heavily on the game's dialogue but I wanted it to be a retelling of the adventure with a lot more differences, maybe even more interaction with the bad parts of Hyrule (no way in hell everyone is a pacifist except Ganondorf, there has to be bandits.) But bluh all of that aside here is half of what chapter one was supposed to be, hopefully I can work on the story more soon! Also I feel like I suck at writing combat _

Review Replies:

**Panda Cannons**: I know the feel, I hate over-sexualized gender swaps! My female Link is basically something like this; Short and petite WITH A FLAT CHEST, although slightly muscular due to her training, literally her hair is like a pile of hay and the only one that can ever get it to look managable is Illia. She's kinda like the village kids' dorky older sister, and i'm either going to put some emphasis on a role model relationship with her and Beth or maybe just keep the crush in, who knows! Also Gorons respect her like 5x as much after she wrestles the leader. ;p

**me**: yes I do, you do realize it says that it is a gender swap in the description and you wasted your time clicking on it to point his original gender out

**James Birdsong**: Thanks! Although I often get discouraged with my writing, seeing good responses always gets me back into the mood!

**G01den Unicorn 11**: Happens to me all the time, mostly with small print books though. Thanks for deciding to stick around!

**Wilhelm Wigworthy**: Thanks for the compliment, I generally think that everything I write is awful, so getting a message like this really makes me feel better and hopefully I can start pumping chapters out!

**NOTE**: I believe that this was only halfway read by my editor so there may be errors.

* * *

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

I looked at Rusl in surprise, he was rarely so deep in thought.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs..."

"Whose world?"

"The spirits. They say it's the only time we can feel their lingering regrets."

He smiled sadly as I stared at the orange hued sky.

"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

Rusl gave me a pat on the back before continuing.

"Enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

I gave a short chuckle in response. "I'm always willing to do favors for you, I owe you a lot more than a couple errands."

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow... Bo asked for me to take it to Castle Town, but would you go in my stead? I know how much you've wanted to see what lies outside of Faron Woods, and this would be the perfect chance for you to do so."

I feverishly nodded at the prospect, I had wanted to see the wide open world of Hyrule ever since I was a little girl. "Of course I'll go! Epona and I can be there in a flash!"

He laughed and extended a hand to help me off the ground as he stood up. "I can arrange a room for you with a friend of mine, she'll take good care of you." Looking up at the darkening sky, he continued. "It's getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

I gently took Epona's reigns and lead her across the bridge to Ordon, following behind Rusl and parting ways as we reached my home. I smiled at Colin warmly as he came to meet his father, and headed up the ladder into my house. I had just settled down for a nap when I heard Fado calling for me.

"Hey! Link! You there? You mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

It was true, the goats have been skittish lately, almost like they felt something wrong in the air. I leaned out the window and waved in affirmation to Fado before climbing down the ladder and leaving the house.

Epona was nowhere in sight, I guess Illia took my statement yesterday with complete seriousness. I sighed and turned down the path to the spring. I found Illia there running her hand across Epona's mane. She turned to me and smiled. "Oh, hi, Link." She looked beautiful in the light reflected off the water, it made me feel self conscious about my own scruffy appearance. "I washed Epona for you!" I laughed and stroked Epona's cheek. "Thanks Illia, I'm always afraid that I'll forget to."

"Oh, Link. Before you go can you use that grass to play that song? The one that Epona likes so much?" Nodding, I plucked a blade of the special grass and held it between my lips. A sweet melody echoed through the air as I blew, reminding me of meadows and fields. Epona instantly jolted forward to me and nibbled at my hair.

"It's such and nice melody. Epona looks so happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't make her do too much work, OK?" I hopped up into Epona's saddle with ease and she began a slow trot out of the spring. "I can't promise anything!" I yelled back at her as Epona began to pick up her pace.

As I headed through the main part of the village, I picked up on a few conversations. Sera and her family had been having troubles with monkeys stealing from their store lately. I guess the goats aren't the only animals acting strangely these days. Colin called out to me and ran up. "I'm making you a fishing rod, y'know! All I have left to do is paint it, so get ready for fishing!"

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life Colin. Those fish have been taunting me since my birth, and now I can finally wipe those smug grins off their faces."

He laughed loudly and smiled. I loved to make Colin laugh, he was always so sad and lonely. The other kids never want to play with him, and tend to look down on him. He's like a little brother or a nephew to me, seeing as Rusl and I are almost like brother and sister.

"He should finish it today, so you can come get it at the house tomorrow" Rusl said. I waved back at Uli as I continued the rest of the way to the ranch.

"Sorry to have to ask you to herd them, hon."

"That's alright Fado, it's kinda my job anyways." I chuckled as I began to circle around the back end of the ranch, whooping at the goats and moving them towards the barn in clusters. Fado locked them in each of their stalls and then returned to me.

"Much obliged to both of y'all. Somethin' has been in the air lately, and it's makin' the goats skittish. I can handle tomorrow just fine, so don't you worry. Oh... But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences? Just wait a spell, hon. I'll get them fences set up." He quickly pulled some lone fence sections together as walls across a makeshift track in the pasture.

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! OK, then! Y'all ride all you want!"

Epona and I circled a few laps around, leaping over each fence with practiced ease. Although Illia frowned upon it, it kept Epona healthy and strong, something goat herding won't do for her. As night fell, I steered her towards the ranch's gate and she bounded over it and into the village below. We headed home, and I took a well deserved night's sleep.

...

"Hey, wake up, Link! It's morning already!"

I groaned as I heard the voice of Talo calling at me. He, his brother, and a young girl named Beth were always ruining my sleep by waking me up before noon. They got up at the crack of dawn and played outside of my house every day. I begrudgingly changed into my daily clothes and headed out.

Talo immediately came running up to me with the others lagging behind. "Oh, Link! Didja hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!" Malo, the younger brother, murmed about the power of it and his need to try it. I cringed at the prospect of letting those two get ahold of anything similar to a weapon. Beth butted in to the conversation. "Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at me parents' shop!"

"Ehhh? Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

I locked eyes with Beth and vehemently shook my head back and forth as the two boys looked away. She placed her hands on her hips. "You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something." Malo quietly mumbled something about wishing his family had a slingshot instead of a waterwheel as Talo stomped his foot in anger.

I peeked into my wallet at the 50 rupees I had with me, knowing that if I didn't buy that slingshot and hide it, those two would find a way to get ahold of it. Frowning, I headed towards the village and to Colin's house to retrieve my new fishing rod first. I passed a very distressed looking Uli and stopped to see what was wrong.

"Oh... Link? You have not seen a cradle come floating by here, have you? It is a baby's cradle made of finely woven tree bark... Oh, such a misfortune... How far could it have drifted, I wonder..."

"I'll keep an eye out for it Uli."

"Thank you..."

I left the softspoken Uli and headed back towards the stream, hoping to find the cradle. She had made that cradle herself when Colin was born, and cherished it very much. I wanted to help her find it, worrying won't help her pregnancy. As I came close to the large pillars near the river, a voice called out to me.

"Hey, Link! Up here!"

Jaggle was resting on top of one of the pillars, probably hiding from his wife Pergie so he wouldn't have to work.

"Why don't you climb up those vines there?"

I tugged on the vines, finding them strong enough to climb and clambered up to him. He laughed and gave me a hard pat on the back, nearly knocking me off into the water.

"Check this out... You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there?" My gaze followed his pointing, seeing Sera's cat staring deep into the water behind Jaggle's house. "He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't think he's trying to catch a fish do you?" He chuckled before continuing. "Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about... See that grass frowing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff? Thought it would be rare to see it growing up here, so I thought I'd let you know."

I hopped across to the other pillar and plucked a peice of it thoughtfully before blowing on it. A gentle melody filled the air, reminding me of wide open skies. A hawk swooped down and landed upon my outstretched arm as the melody ended. It looked at me with interest as I ran my hand down it's feathered back and set it free back into the sky. I heard a peculiar noise coming from a secluded end of the creek and hopped across a few more pillars to investigate. A monkey was hopping up and down excitedly on a lone rock, holding what appeared to be Uli's cradle. I quickly called down the hawk with another blade of grass, and sent it flying at the monkey. It swiftly stole the cradle back and returned it to me. The monkey fled back into the woods and I carefully returned the cradle to Uli.

"Oh! Link! That cradle! Did you go to all the trouble of finding it for me? My thanks to you! Oh, that reminds me! there is something I am supposed to give to you... Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?" I nodded and smiled at Uli and walked slowly beside her, matching her pace. "How is the baby coming along?"

"It's twice as easy as carrying Colin was... It seems like you worry less when you have a bit more experience..."

"Do you have any ideas for names?"

"I want to name her Eleanor... I just have this feeling that this one is going to be a little girl..."

"That sounds like a beautiful name, and I'm sure she'll be a beautiful child to match it."

She stopped on the porch and turned to me. "My thanks to you, Link. Yes, yes... I had nearly forgotten... I am supposed to give you this... All right... Here you go!" She handed me the fishing rod Colin had made for me. It was long and well crafted, with carefully painted stripes. I made a mental note to thank Colin for this later. Uli took a seat on the porch and bade me farewell as I headed out to test the fishing rod.

I decided to fish behind Jaggle's house where the greengill seemed to be most plentiful. Sera's cat wove betweem my legs as I cast the line, staring intently at the fish beneath the waves. A fish quickly targetted my line and the bob went under quickly. I pulled against it and yanked the fish out with ease. The cat beneath me meowed in hunger as I unhooked the fish. I smiled at it and dropped the fish in front of it. He pounced and grabbed it with his mouth before running off back to Sera's shop. I followed behind it with a leisurely walk. Sera loved her cat more than her husband, she even had a small door installed for it. I always felt bad for poor meek Hanch, both Beth and Sera always seemed to be disappointed with the man.

As I entered the shop I spied the cat sitting on the shop's counter, lapping at a saucer of milk. Sera turned to me with a large smile. "Oh, Link dear! You simply MUST hear this! My little kitty cat is so amazing! Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self! How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius! Isn't he so cute?" I decided not to burst her bubble on the truth behind his acquisition of a fish. "Say m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today!" She handed me half a bottle of milk and asked if I needed anything else from the shop. I sighed and pointed to the slingshot.

"What are you doing buying a slingshot you naughty thing, you are too old for such toys. You'll at least let the kids borrow it, right?"

I nodded while cringing on the inside, thinking about where to bury this thing before Talo and Malo can get their hands on it.

Now 30 rupees shorter than I would like, I decided to throw the thing into my basement and never look at it again. As I headed up the path towards my house, I ran into Rusl. "Ah, just in time, Link! I fixed up your sword and left it in your room. I see you got Colin's fishing rod, it works better than you'd think doesn't it! Well, have a good one..."

I nodded and he continued back to Ordon. Colin was in the clearing now, brushing Epona's mane. It was her day off after all, so I was glad someone was pampering her. As I walked towards the ladder to my home, Talo yelled out at me.

"Link has a slingshot! WHOA!"

I barely paid attention to the rest of the conversation as I just kept nodding and trying to think of a way out of this. Malo set up a series of targets in the trees as I found myself forced into a demonstration of the slingshot. Each target I hit earned a yell of amazement from the kids. Soon I had finished their course and they all crowded around me.

"Gee, you really are amazing, Link! Even for a girl!" Beth glared at him and I put my hands on my hips before huffing and heading to my house to retrieve my old sword.

It was an old practice sword, completely wooden. Rusl had made it for me a few years back when I had shown interest in swordplay. At first he coddled me, barely teaching me anything because I was a girl, but soon he began to take it as seriously as I did. I may not be a high class fighter, but I'm at least on par with Rusl himself now. I ended up breaking it a month ago when I had swung a bit too hard at a practice dummy. The sword was as good as new now, and I slid the strap for it onto my back, cherishing the familiar weight. I had always felt safer with a sword on my back, although I never could pinpoint why. As I slid down the ladder outside of my house, the kids cried out in excitement.

"Ooh, my! Isn't that your wooden sword, Link?" Beth yelled out.

"Whoa... She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec?" Talo jumped in to the conversation. "Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD! C'mon, teach us how to use a sword!"

I groaned and pulled the sword off of my back, knowing they would pester me until I gave in.

"YES!"

They gave me orders on what moves they wanted me to demonstrate, and I begrudgingly followed their demands, pummeling a poor training dummy until the pumpkin on its head split in half and fell off to the ground. Talo looked even more confused than before though, and mumbled that he sort of understood how to use a sword now.

"So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up... WAH!"

I turned to see what startled him so badly, only to see the monkey from earlier standing in the path to Faron Woods.

"C'MERE, YOU!" Talo screamed as he ran off after it. Beth and Malo quickly ran after him.

"Wait!" I called out in vain and let out a groan as I hopped on Epona and follower after them. The woods were dangerous if they went too deep, and I needed to catch them fast before something bad happened.

I found Beth out of breath close to the spring, she turned to me with an annoyed look. "Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey. I can't keep up with those two. Please bring them back before they get hurt, Link! I know they're annoying but it doesn't meanI want them hurt." Pulling on her reigns, I steered Epona to continue past the spring. I found Malo at the gate to the bridge, he quietly informed me that Talo chased the monkey over into Faron Woods. "Take Beth and go home, Colin probably already went to get Rusl. I'll find him." I took a thick string from my wallet and pulled my hair back and tied it. Monsters were in those woods, and if Talo was in there with them, things were going to get serious. I quickly urged Epona into a run as we crossed over the bridge and into the woods. A fence blocked my way through to the deeper part of the forest, and not seeing Talo, I lead Epona to leap over it. Past the spring we came into a clearing with a small hut and a short man with a messy puff of hair. I hopped off of Epona and approached him.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, girl!"

"Hi... Have you seen a little boy come running through here after a monkey?"

He shook his head with a frown. "If he came running through, I would have seen him. He must have went into the cave and through the woods on the other side."

"Thanks." I turned to hop back into Epona's saddle, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around the woods without a lantern. Just because it's daylight doesn't mean it's safe. There are tons of caves he could be in, and a lot of spots out here get pretty dark even in the middle of the day. Here! Go on, girl. Take this!" He handed me a lantern full of oil and smiled. "My name is Coro. See, I sell lantern oil here... This lantern will help you find that little guy and drum up some sales. It's a business tactic, girl. So don't feel bad about taking it!" I smiled at him and hopped onto Epona's back.

"Thanks, Coro. I'll be sure to buy oil when I need it."

He waved at me as I steered Epona back towards the cave he spoke of. A deku baba, a large man-eating plant, lay in my path. I dismounted and pointed Epona back towards Ordon, smacking her flank and telling her to head back. She followed my orders and I breathed easier knowing she was out of harm's way. I swiftly dispatched the weed by knocking it's head back with a stab and then slicing it's stem with a strong slash.

At the mouth of the cave I found a play wooden sword on the ground. It belonged to Talo, and it meant that something bad must have happened. I lit my lantern and pushed full speed ahead while the fear rose in my throat. As much as they bothered and nagged me, the kids were like younger siblings, they were my whole world and I couldn't bear to see them hurt. I rushed through the cave, swiping at the Keese andDeku Babas that lashed out at me as I went, shuddering as I burnt down thick webs that covered the passage. I finally made it into the woods themselves, frowning as I saw Bokoblins wandering around. The stupid beasts loved to attack anything that moved, and often accidentally hit their own allies with their strikes by accident.

A few slashes took down the first few I ran into, but soon I face two at once in front of a large gate. As I focused on them, a third came up from behind me and slashed me across the back with its club, knocking me to the ground. I rolled to the side quickly as the other two clubs slammed into the ground. I clambered to my feet and spun my sword in a devastating circle, taking the three of them out at once. Holding a hand to my bruised back, I inspected the gate. It was chained shut with a thick iron lock. I yelled and kicked the gate, attracting the attention of another Bokoblin. I took him out in a rage and ran deeper into the forest, hunting for another path. On the opposite side of the gate, I found another cave. I prayed that Talo would be hiding in there, but was left disappointed. It held a few keese and a bokoblin that was guarding a small chest. I slammed the monster into the wall and ran it through with my sword as it exploded with a satisfying puff of purple smoke. I kicked open the chest it was guarding to find a small key that must have been for the padlock barring my way. I grinned and ran out of the cave and towards the gate.

* * *

Yeah like I said, its only half of what the chapter was planned to be, it was going to go all the way to the first exposure to Twilight :p

Thanks for reading!  
(i tried to fix as many typos as possible but my editor was too busy on a split second notice and i really wanted to post ;-; )


End file.
